


Un error irremediable

by Srtawalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Spoilers from ACWNR
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Levi había cometido un error. Era consciente de ello y había intentado solucionarlo en el mismo momento en el que se había dado cuenta, pero no pudo. No podía."</p><p>Levi comete el error de enamorarse de Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un error irremediable

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Este es mi primer fic de este fandom y de esta pareja. Sí, después de estar meses obsesionada con ellos y leyendo todo lo que caía en mis manos me he decidido a escribir sobre ellos. Sé que no es gran cosa, y no es bueno, y seguramente no están en personaje, pero necesitaba escribir algo de ellos y empezar en algún punto. 
> 
> Espero que os guste, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, por cortos que sean ^_^

Levi había cometido un error. Era consciente de ello y había intentado solucionarlo en el mismo momento en el que se había dado cuenta, pero no pudo. No podía. No sabía cómo. Todos los años en los que había vivido rodeado de situaciones peligrosas, saliendo de ellas casi siempre ileso, no le habían preparado para una situación como en la que se encontraba. No sabía que hacer, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no podía ser, de que era un error, de que él no era una persona creada para poder sentir lo que sentía. Él era un delincuente, un asesino. El hecho de que ahora vistiese ropas reservadas a personas con ideales nobles, con corazones dispuestos a morir por la humanidad no significaba que él fuese una buena persona como ellos. Levi no había olvidado quién era ni de dónde venía, aunque nadie más pareciese recordarlo. Por eso sabía que no podía ser. Un asesino no se enamora de su víctima. Un asesino no siente amor. Aún así Levi estaba completamente enamorado de Erwin y no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediarlo.

 

***

 

Mirándolo con perspectiva se tenía que haber imaginado que iba a acabar sucediendo. Desde el primer momento en el que le vio, Levi sintió algo. No sabía qué, pero ese hombre no era como los demás, había algo en su mirada que lo hacía distinto, aunque en ese momento Levi no tenía la más mínima gana (ni tiempo) para descubrir qué. 

 

No tardó mucho en averiguar qué era lo que le inspiraba esa mirada. Ira. Una ira irracional que le devoraba por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevía un cerdo de la capital a ponerle de rodillas y ahogarle en agua de alcantarilla? No sabía con quién se había metido, pero Levi se juró en ese momento que ese hombre tenía los días contados sobre la tierra. 

 

***

 

Cuando la ira desapareció no había nada en él. Solo un deseo de venganza. Venganza por Isabel y Farlan, los cuales había muerto sin motivo. Eso era todo lo que consumía su alma. Venganza. Sabía que para alcanzarla debía seguir al rubio. En medio del campo, cuando le tenía de rodillas, había visto algo en sus ojos que le había hecho dudar. Una determinación irrevocable. El rubio se había propuesto liberar a la humanidad de los titanes y pensaba conseguirlo, Levi lo vio en su mirada.

Levi no tenía la más mínima intención de salvar a la humanidad. La humanidad no había hecho nada por él. Aún así no podía negarse a acompañar al rubio en su camino hacia la libertad. Levi no tenía a donde volver. No podía regresar a la ciudad subterránea, no sin Isabel y Farlan, no después de haber visto como era el mundo exterior, lo que era sentirse libre, sin muros, sin jaulas. Tampoco podía quedarse en la ciudad, demasiados enemigos, demasiada gente que quería verle muerto. Si no podía regresar a la ciudad subterránea no le quedaba otra opción que alejarse de la ciudad lo máximo posible. Por mucho que le molestase solo le quedaba el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento. 

Era irónico. Iba a acabar poniendo su vida en las manos de la persona a la que había jurado matar. Pero Erwin tenía razón. Con su muerte no conseguía nada, y a Levi nunca le habían gustado las muertes innecesarias.

 

***

 

‘Levi, cierra la puerta.’ Dijo Erwin sin levantar la vista del papel que estaba firmando. Otro certificado de defunción. 

Levi lo hizo y se apoyó en la misma. Esperando. Sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación y no estaba ni un ápice preocupado. 

‘Comprendo que el cambio de ambiente sea duro de asimilar al principio, pero han pasado cuatro meses. Creo que es tiempo necesario para que te percates de que ya no vives entre desperdicios e inmundicia.’ Dijo Erwin mirándole seriamente. Levi le contestó con una mirada fría, peligrosa. Erwin nunca le había hablado así, nunca le había dicho palabras como esas.

‘Decidiste quedarte aquí, por lo que ello conlleva una serie de normas. Entre ellas la de que mi palabra es ley.’ Erwin se levantó de la mesa, su tono era serio, extremadamente serio. Levi no se inmutó.

‘Si yo digo que se hace algo, se hace. Si yo doy una orden. Se sigue.’ Su tono empezaba a entrever el enfado que sentía por dentro. ‘¿Te queda claro?’

Levi tardó unos segundos en moverse de la puerta. Muy despacio se acercó a la mesa de Erwin. El capitán vio en sus ojos la misma intensidad que aquel día cuando le tuvo de rodillas en la ciudad subterránea. 

‘No tengo por costumbre seguir órdenes estúpidas.’ Dijo Levi colocando las manos sobre la mesa. No tenía por costumbre seguir órdenes, pero eso no hacía falta decirlo, ambos lo sabían. 

‘Estúpidas o no tu obligación es seguirlas.’ Erwin sabía que Levi era peligroso, que posiblemente estuviese yendo demasiado lejos con su forma de hablarle, pero Erwin quería dejar claro quién mandaba allí. Si Levi no podía seguir sus órdenes entonces no tenía lugar en el cuerpo.

Rodeó la mesa, imponiendo su altura y su mirada.

‘Casi mueren personas por tu culpa. Por tu culpa, la misión casi fracasa…’

‘Gracias a mí tu querida misión ha triunfado, gracias a mí no ha muerto más gente de la necesaria.’ Dijo Levi con una voz fría. ‘No es mi puta culpa que este cuerpo este rodeado de incompetentes. Ese es tu puto problema. Ni es mi puta culpa que pienses con el culo tus estrategias.’

Erwin no supo que se apoderó de él, pero no pudo evitar cogerle del brazo y atraerle hacia él. 

‘Tu no estás aquí para pensar. Estas aquí para hacer lo que yo pienso.’ Erwin nunca había notado más la diferencia de altura que es ese momento, cuando tenía a Levi casi pegado a él. No pudo evitar sentir su calor. Hacía mucho que no notaba a otro ser humano tan cerca.

‘Escúchame bien, capitán.’ Levi se libró de la mano de Erwin, pero no se separó de él. ‘Estoy aquí pata matar titanes. Eso es lo que he hecho. Matar titanes. Quizás eres tú el que debe recordar eso la próxima vez que estemos en una situación parecida.’

Erwin iba a decirle que Levi no podía seguir trabajando solo. Que no podía ser él el único que se encargase de proteger al grupo. Que no podía seguir arriesgando su vida sin más. Que el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento trabajaba en equipo. Que Levi tenía que aprender a trabajar en equipo. Pero no le dijo nada de eso. Simplemente le cogió la cara con sus manos y le besó. Erwin nunca supo qué le hizo besarle. Nunca había hecho algo así en su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo nunca había tenido delante a alguien como Levi. 

Levi no se vio venir el beso, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese bien recibido. Levi siempre había sido una persona pasional, aunque nadie lo hubiese pensado nunca bajo esa fachada de fría indiferencia. Y tenía ojos en la cara. Erwin Smith era el hombre más atractivo dentro de las murallas, eso cualquiera lo sabía. Todo él llamaba al sexo. Y Levi, por mucho que le jodiese reconocerlo, no era inmune a ello.

Levi tardó un segundo en reaccionar y otro segundo en decantarse por lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Empujó a Erwin para apartarle de él. Levi no tuvo tiempo para ver su expresión, pues aprovechó la sorpresa para hacerse con su boca. Entró en la boca de Erwin luchando por dominarla. Sus anteriores amantes habían pensado, erróneamente, que como era pequeño le gustaba ser dominado. No podían estar más equivocados. Nadie había sido capaz de dominarle, y desde luego el rubio no iba a ser el primero.

 

***

 

No supieron cómo, pero lo que empezó como sexo casual, cuyo único propósito era liberar la tensión acumulada entre ellos, se acabó convirtiendo en sexo cada vez que volvían de una misión, y luego cada vez que se iban a una. Poco a poco pasaron de follar en el despacho de Erwin a hacerlo en su cama, hasta que un día Levi se quedó a dormir. Ese fue su error. Nunca debió de quedarse a dormir. Nunca debió experimentar lo que era dormir al lado de alguien en el que confías tu vida, alguien por el que estas dispuesto a morir sin pensarlo dos veces, alguien que conoce cada uno de los sonidos que salen de tu boca cuando besa tu cuerpo. Nunca debió quedarse a dormir con él, pues al hacerlo descubrió por primera vez en su vida lo que era sentirse completamente seguro. 

Levi nunca había dependido de nadie, no necesitaba a nadie que le protegiese o que le ayudase, sin embargo en esa cama, con Erwin rodeándole mientras roncaba suavemente, lo único que quería era que ese hombre le protegiese toda su vida. 

Había cometido un gran error, pero Levi no era lo suficientemente valiente como para levantarse e irse.

 

***

 

Nunca hablaron del tema y eso era algo que Levi agradecía enormemente. Él no era alguien al que se le diesen bien las palabras y mucho menos si con dichas palabras había que dejar ver sus sentimientos. No. Él era de demostrar lo que sentía. Pero Erwin no era así. Erwin se ganaba la vida con sus palabras, con su elocuencia. Levi temía que un día Erwin le dijese que tenían que hablar. Que su relación hacía meses que había dejado de ser puramente profesional y aún más meses que habían dejado de follar a pasar a hacer algo que Levi nunca diría, porque el mero nombre le daba repulsión, pero aún así sabía que lo estaban haciendo. Erwin nunca dijo nada, simplemente se limitaba a coger lo que Levi le ofrecía, pero Levi sabía que eso no era justo. 

Un día Levi intentó hablar con él, pues sabía que Erwin estaba esperando a que fuese él quien sacase el tema. Estaban en su oficina, Erwin revisando el presupuesto para el próximo mes, Levi tumbado en el sofá, bebiendo té.

‘Si uno de los dos fuese una mujer y viviésemos haciendo algo jodidamente aburrido y cotidiano dentro de las murallas, ¿estaríamos casados?’

Erwin dejó el papel y miró a Levi. Sabía que Levi hacía unos días que quería hablar con él, Erwin lo notaba por como interactuaba y por como sus borderías habían aumentado considerablemente los últimos tres días, pero nunca había imaginado que sacaría el tema así. 

‘Sí, lo estaríamos.’ Dijo con un tono completamente neutro.

‘¿Desde hace cuanto?’

La mirada de Levi no dejaba lugar a dudas. Esta era la conversación. 

‘Seguramente desde hace meses.’ Dijo Erwin como si estuviese discutiendo una nueva estrategia militar. ‘En el caso de que tu fueras una mujer…’

‘Tu serías la mujer.’ Dijo Levi seriamente.

‘En mi hipótesis lo eres tu.’ Dijo Erwin con el mismo tono formal. Levi gruñó algo pero no dijo nada. Erwin continuó. ‘Tu serías una mujer, y ambos trabajaríamos en algo sumamente cotidiano, digamos agricultura.’

‘Si vas a inventarte una realidad al menos no me pongas recogiendo grano.’

‘No veo porque no. Es el mejor entorno para tu habilidad con el cuchillo.’

‘Podrías ser tu un rico aristócrata y yo un ladrón callejero.’

‘Pensaba que estábamos inventando una realidad.’ Dijo Erwin levantándose y acercándose a él.

‘Y lo estamos. Tu sería un rico aristócrata.’

Erwin sonrió ligeramente y se sentó en el sofá. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente Erwin cogió la mano de Levi. Levi no le miró, simplemente le dejó cogerla.

‘Me hubiese casado contigo hace meses. Hace años.’

Levi le miró fijamente ‘¿Años?’

Erwin asintió y fue entonces cuando Levi se percató de que hacía más de dos años  desde ese día en el que follaron por primera vez en el sofá donde ahora estaban sentados.

‘No estés tan seguro de ti mismo. Podría haber dicho que no.’ Dijo Levi recorriendo con sus dedos la cicatriz de la mano de Erwin.

Pero ambos sabían que Levi nunca hubiese dicho que no.

 

***

 

Levi había cometido un error. Nunca debió de quedarse a dormir en la cama de Erwin, nunca debió acostarse con él aquel día después de la fatídica expedición, nunca debió haberse alistado. Podría haber matado a Erwin. Podía haber vuelto a la ciudad subterránea y continuado con su vida. Podría estar ahora viviendo a metros del suelo, rodeado de inmundicia, solo, sin tenerse que preocuparse por las vidas de los demás, sin tener que sentir lo que sentía por Erwin.

‘Estamos cometiendo un error.’ Dijo Levi girándose en la cama y colocándose encima de Erwin.

‘Estoy seguro de que Hanji lo tiene bajo control.’ Dijo Erwin medio dormido.

‘No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a esto… a nosotros.’

Erwin se acomodó un poco, aclarando su mente. Miró a Levi y vio que su rostro estaba más serio de lo normal.

‘¿Quieres dejarlo? Si es lo que quieres lo entiendo. No afectará a nuestra relación profesional…’ Erwin empezó a hablar como el estratega que era, como cada vez que tenía un problema y tenía que solucionarlo. Ya estaba buscando soluciones, buscando rutas de acción, pensando la mejor forma de afrontar la situación para que cada una de las partes sufriese menos daños.

Levi escuchó sus palabras durante unos segundos hasta que suspiró ligeramente, molesto, y le besó para callarle.

‘Solo quería dejar claro que estamos cometiendo un error. Nada más.’

Erwin le miró. No sabía qué decir. Después de años de tratar con Levi había veces en las que seguía sin saber qué pasaba por la mente del ex delincuente.

Levi le volvió a besar.

 

***

 

Nunca, en ninguna ocasión, su relación privada había interferido con su trabajo. Nunca, en ninguna ocasión, Erwin había tomado una decisión para asegurar la vida de Levi por encima de la de cualquier otro soldado. Nunca Levi había utilizado su relación para su propio beneficio. Siempre habían puesto su trabajo por delante, y ambos sabían que siempre lo harían. Gracias a ello la mayoría de los reclutas ni se planteaban que hubiese algo más entre ellos que la confianza y el respeto entre Comandante y su mano derecha. Nunca habían actuado de una forma que no fuese profesional, todo lo profesional que se podía dado el carácter y las malas formas de hablar de Levi. Y gracias a ello solo dos personas sabían de que detrás de esa fachada había algo más. Solo Hangi y Mike sabían que, aunque nunca lo mostrasen y aunque nunca dejasen de actuar para conseguir que la humanidad se liberase de la jaula en la que vivía, la muerte de uno de ellos sería para el otro el mayor golpe de su vida; un golpe del que nunca se repondrían. 

 

***

 

Erwin nunca le había dicho a Levi que le amaba. Levi nunca le había dicho a Erwin que estaba completamente enamorado de él, que era la primera vez que amaba a alguien y que le asustaba enormemente. Nunca se habían dicho palabras de amor, nunca se habían hecho falsas promesas, nunca se habían sentado pensando que harían en un futuro. Nunca habían tenido una cita. Nunca habían paseado un domingo por el mercado, juntos, mirando los distintos puestos y decidiendo qué comprar para la cena de esa noche. Nunca habían comprado una casa ni la habían decorado con cosas de ambos. Nunca se habían besado cuando había alguien mirando. 

Levi sabía que esas cosas nunca sucederían y no le importaba lo más mínimo. Él sabía quién era. Sabía quién era Erwin. Ambos tenían un papel que cumplir, una misión que lograr; si habían tenido la suerte de encontrarse el uno al otro y compartir pequeños momentos de paz, para Levi era más que suficiente.

Al fin y al cabo alguien como él no merecía ser feliz. Alguien como él no merecía a Erwin. Si lo único que iba a tener en esa vida eran pequeños momentos de intimidad robados, Levi lo aceptaría. 

Levi había cometido un error años atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier cosa nos vemos en mi tumblr! srtawalker.tumblr.com


End file.
